User talk:Cqm
Editor Hi Cåm! Just two quick questions: Does the Editor load for you? Is there anything else that does not seem to load? I'm asking because Starfleet Academy was not able to see the editor. The space character in his username tripped my script up. It would have granted access to "Starfleet_Academy" but not to "Starfleet Academy". Since you have an odd character in your username, I thought I'd better check with you as well! -- :The editor and everything else I've tried to access is loading fine for me. The diacratic only seems to cause problems with coding links as far as I'm aware, like adding a highlight to my userpage through css. But that's a standard issue with 'odd' characters ;). :I do remember there was some problem with username spaces in a Special:Chat script that's in use on RuneScape Wiki. I can ask how he fixed if you're having problems with it? — Cåm (talk) 12:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::If you can see the editor then everything's fine :) -- Syntax Hi Cåm! I'm seriously considering to change the syntax of the Wikimarks. There is not really a need for this forrest of square brackets, is there? And why should users distinguish between wikilinks and conventional links? I'd like to unclutter and simplify the whole shebang a bit. Take a look at my proposal here and tell me what you think, please! Thanks! :) -- Editor tabs position Could you look into the positioning of the editor tabs? See screenshot: http://cl.ly/VQqN It looks perfect for the old, non-responsive layout, but now that the content changes size with the window, it gets messy. I tried injecting my own CSS to reposition them properly, but it's difficult because the responsive layout shifts in different ways depending on how wide the window is. I think the easiest solution would be to drop them into the page itself as inline elements, rather than having them float on top like they are now. Otherwise, you'd need as many rules as Wikia decides to make for layout widths, which may change in the future. Also, any idea where Pecoes has gone? ...or Mathmagician for that matter? I just recently found Wikimarks and subsequently Railgun, but both of them seem to have disappeared and stopped developing either one, let alone Preferences. [[:User:Iynque|'iynque' ��]] �� �� 22:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :I've tried some quick fixes, but underestimated how reliant of fixed width the editor was and this wiki in general. I'd like to sit down and go through all of it some time, but I've been a bit busy lately. :Pecoes vanished some time ago, I'm not sure why although I have my suspicions. Mathmagician left some time after Pecoes due to a busy personla life iirc. I haven't seen either in a long time regardless. :I've never looked at Railgun, but Preferences is essentially a client side version of mw:Gadgets 2.0 which has been abandoned for a number of years. I'd like to try and revive the server side version, unfortunately it's just finding the time to do so again. ::Thanks for the reply! :) ::I was able to make a little progress by forcing the page to the old width in User:Iynque/wikia.css, although now sometimes it floats over to the left instead of being centered http://cl.ly/VRNj. Not an ideal solution, but it works for now, and the editor page seems to understand what I wanted :D ::I also added a style for the rail, which gets cropped short or covered by other rail modules for me. I don't know if that happens for anyone else though. ::[[:User:Iynque|'iynque' ��]] �� �� 01:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rather adapt it to fluid width as it's only going to become harder to maintain with later stages of darwin. It's likely to need an entire rewrite too due to darwin, but that's going to be a few months away at minimum.